Sakura and Naruto's Confession
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have something to tell each other.


**Title:** Sakura and Naruto's Confession

**Pairing:** (Naruto/Kakashi), Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Warning:** There are spoilers in this story! If you don't want to read, don't! It is almost like the manga chapter called: Sakura's confession. However, I added a few twists of my own. There are also spoilers from other chapters of the manga. **SAKURA BASHING!**

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Owe Naruto!

* * *

"Please come back with me, Naruto. There is no need of you to go after Sasuke anymore," Sakura said as she stared at Naruto who was staring back at her.

"I…I have to go after Sasuke, Sakura. You know that," Naruto replied as the others were watching in silent.

"Don't bother with it, Naruto. I…I don't even love him anymore!" Sakura exclaimed even though she knew that it was lie and that deep down, she still loves Sasuke more than anyone.

"I don't believe you, Sakura," Naruto replied shaking his head, "ever since we've known each other, you always go after Sasuke. Besides, you're too late. Hinata confessed to me already," he said making the others gasp in surprise and making their eyes widened.

"H-Hinata confessed?" Sakura asked shakily, "you accepted her proposal?" She asked.

"No," Naruto said shaking his head. No one knew about his true love as the only person knew was Jiraiya and he would never tell. "I do not love Hinata or you," he said.

"What? That's a lie! Everyone in Konoha knows you love me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was a lie so that no one would know my true feelings," Naruto replied as he took a deep breath. "I have always loved him ever since I was twelve and he never knew about it until now. It was only Jiraiya who knew about it," he explained.

"What? You can't fall in love with another man. That's just disgusting," Sakura said.

Naruto smiled, "That's why I told my dad about it. He doesn't mind at all if it's a man," he said as he thought back to the conversation he had with the fourth Hokage. "He even told me that the man that I love is bisexual," he said with a smirk.

"Well, tell me who it is!" Sakura demanded.

"You're that clueless, aren't you, Sakura? I've been flirting with him ever since we've met," Naruto said smiling.

"Wait, so his here, in this group with us?" Sakura asked surprised.

Naruto nodded, "Yup, and that man is…" he said as he turned around to look at Kakashi and Yamato.

Yamato definitely knew that he wasn't gay as he rather liked women himself. The only solution was Kakashi, who was as usual, was reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

"It took you long to finally confess yourself to me, Naruto," Kakashi said as he put his book away.

"Your in love with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura screeched, "that's forbbiden! There can't be a student/teacher relationship!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, there's no rule about that," Yamato piped up as the others looked at him. "I'm sure that you read about this in the records, Sakura, but have you heard of Yuki and Miyabi?" He asked.

Sakura made a face, "Miyabi was in love with her teacher, Yuki. The two secretly dated one another before the whole entire village found out about them. The Hokage couldn't do anything about it since there was no rule against it. However, the nasty rumors came abroad and Miyabi was being bullied by people of the same village. By protecting Miyabi, Yuki decided to leave the village without given any warning to Miyabi. At the end, nobody had found Yuki in any villages and everyone thinks that he died. Eventually, Miyabi also died at an old age and she never married," she finished.

"There haven't been a student and teacher relationship as serious as that one until now," Yamato said, "I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't forbade it. She's a big sister to Naruto and would always protect him. I think you're the only one in this group that doesn't like the idea of Naruto being with Kakashi," he said.

"I'm sure there's someone out in the village like TenTen or even Gai-sensei," Sakura said angrily.

"TenTen is secretly dating Ino at the moment while Gai is too busy training and such to be in a romantic affair," Sai said.

Sakura stared at him shocked as well as the others. "Ino is dating TenTen?" Naruto asked as he had no idea that she was into girls at all.

Sai nodded with a blush on his face, "I accidentally walked in on them as the two were making out," he explained.

"That Ino pig! I can't believe I'm actually friends with her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, why're we even here anyway? Let's go back to the village. I'm sure Lady Tsunade is waiting for us and wondering where we are," Kiba said worriedly.

"Sakura, you may be faking the way by loving me, but you don't know how much I love Kakashi. I was in a panic mode when I heard Kakashi died during the battle with Pain. And without Jiraiya to help me through it, I had to go to Tsunade for comfort even though she was really busy. I told her everything what I have told Jiraiya and just like my dad and Jiraiya, Tsunade wouldn't forbade it. She will back me up," Naruto replied.

"Let's go," Sakura said as she turned around, "I'm sure once they arrive back at Konoha, they'll see that the village wants them gone," she said and with that, she and the others left as Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato stood in place.

"What was that about?" Yamato asked after awhile of silence.

"That wasn't the Sakura that I know," Naruto said shaking his head.

"So Naruto, your in love with me, huh?" Kakashi asked as Naruto jumped and he had forgotten momentarily about Kakashi as Kakashi had his arm around his shoulders and was staring at him with his one-eye.

Naruto blushed furiously, "Don't get funny ideas in your head, Kakashi! Your still a pervert like ero-sennin!" He said.

"Am I? Will a pervert do this?" Kakashi asked and he took off his mask making Naruto gasp and as he gasp, Kakashi took that as an adventage so that he'll leaned down and kiss him passionately on the lips. Yamato blushed and looked away as he didn't saw Kakashi's face since Kakashi's back was on him.

"Kakashi....that was amazing," Naruto breathed out as he had never been kissed like that before in his life.

Kakashi smiled at him before he put his mask back on and turned away to look at Yamato. "You do realize that we can't do anything until we complete our mission, right?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, "I know. Sasuke comes first and if we have time during our mission, we can have intimate moments together," he said and it was a good thing that Kakashi has his mask on as he blushed.

"Yes, we might have the right time," he replied, "now, lets go," Kakashi said and with that, Naruto nodded and the group left the clearing without a word to each other.

* * *

End.

me: It had been awhile since I've written a Kakashi/Naruto pairing. Also, I'm not too positive, but I think that I read a chapter of the manga that Jiraiya died, right? Unless I'm wrong. I didn't really read the manga chapters, I sorta, skipped a whole lot. Yamato is the new teacher of group 7 while Kakashi was out, right? So yea...

Naruto: You did skipped a lot of chapters.

me: I don't read the manga but I wanted to see if Naruto had ended already so I sorta read a few. I'm watching the series instead. I'm barely in episode 16 of Shippuden online since the English version came out and I didn't know about it until like last week.

Kakashi: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Naruto: Review and update!


End file.
